


fala amo (love speaks)

by sara_k



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Juice, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Character Death Fix, Character Development, Coco Angel Juice and Ez fight Nazis together, Enemies to Friends, Ez and Juice Prospect together, Ezekiel "EZ" Reyez & Juice Ortiz Friendship, F/M, Families of Choice, Gang Violence, Hacking, Happy Lowman & Juice Ortiz Friendship, Hispanic Character, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jax Teller is a Good President, Jealousy, Juice Ortiz & Angel Reyez Friendship, Juice Ortiz Lives, Juice becomes a Mayan, Los Angeles, M/M, Marcus Alvarez basically adopts Juice, Motorcycles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Addiction, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Slow Burn, Tacos, Tattoos, Tig Trager & Chibs Telford Friendship, everyone loves Juice Ortiz, viva la Santo Padre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_k/pseuds/sara_k
Summary: Juice runs away right after he gets the intel that his biological dad is black.He doesn't want to face anyone, he won't rat on his club, his family. So he takes his bike, leaves his cut on his apartment floor and disappears into the Californian sunset. With no idea where to go and a couple of pills in his system, he crosses paths with some Mayans and from that moment everything he knows, changes.Meanwhile, the Sons of Anarchy face some harsh truths and manipulation from the new sheriff, threats from the Nordic and the Sons realise how much they love Juice....Juice Ortiz deserved better. This is my take on it. Tully and Stockton don't happen here!(Under editing!)





	1. blood of mine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first take of writing SoA and Mayans fanfiction and I hope I do the characters justice!  
> I think Juice (and honestly they all) deserved better, so this is my attempt to fix my broken heart :')  
> Maybe Juice/Chibs will be endgame but prepare for some Angel/Juice too!  
> Please feel free to comment or correct my grammar (as English is not my mother tongue)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the very brief starting chapter of my MAYANS M.C./ SONS OF ANARCHY writing! I had this headcanon for a while and now here we are. I know this is very short but I promise, the rest of the chapters will be longer :)  
> Enjoy :) also i totally ignored Gemma's canon background whooops lol

Nobody knew that Marcus Alvarez and Gemma  Teller - or as Alvarez used to know her-Madock, were friends.

Close friends even. Closer than most teenagers were with each other, at that part of town anyway.

They shared countless nights running form the police, a hate-love relationship with motorcycles and good reasons to skip high school. They lived their youth down to their bones, scars and burn marks and chipped tooth telling the stories that only the two of them knew.

After a particularly bad fight, Gemma's mother decided to leave his husband, and take Gemma with her too.

Marcus and her exchanged a long hug. They were the closest of a 'best friend' they both ever had. 

' _Adiós_ , little firecracker. I hope one day we will meet again.' Gemma nodded, and with her head held high, but tears undoubtedly in her eyes, she climbed into her mother's car and never returned.

They would have never thought they will see each other again, years later, in the middle of their motorcycle clubs meeting.

The freshly formed Sons Of Anarchy and the - by that time well known -  Mayans were about to negotiate about the Californian borders, when the brunette lady who got off of behind John Teller took off her helmet, Marcus knew he was in for a long and trouble filled future with the new motorcycle club of California. But he was looking forward to it nonetheless. 

**20 years later**

The new member for SAMCRO is a young kid, barely in his twenties. That wouldn't throw the Mayans leader Marcus "El Presidente" Alvarez off, if it weren't for the fact that the boy was clearly not white. And after he tells them that he is puerto rican, Marcus and his crew look at him in wonder. That is unusual. But instead of telling him, he turns to Clay Morrow, the 'President' of the Sons and asks him : 

'Does this boy know that he is supposed to be Mayan by his blood?' 

The kid just looks at him,and then at the bikers behind him, before shrugging. Clay smirks and says :

'We told him but he really wanted to become a SON. He didn't back down. He is one of us now. You got a problem with that, _hermano_?' Clay uses the last word mockingly, as if it would bother Marcus. He just smirks at Clay Morrow, then looks down at the kid.

'What's the name _hijo_?'

'Juan Carlos Ortiz,sir.' the boy answers with a confused expression. He looks at his club members as if asking 'what the hell is happening?'. He turns back, quickly as if not to anger the leaders. 

Marcus looks at him and says-'Well Ortiz, if you ever get bored here, you know where to find us.' The boy looks shocked, goes red and hangs his head to hide his embarrassment. 

Marcus and Clay chat about business after, they come to an agreement and shake hands. As the Mayans and their leader disappear in a cloud of sand, Juice thinks about what he heard and tries to think about a scenario when he would run to the Mayans. He can't find one, but he buries the thought deep inside his mind, not thinking about it for years.

**Now**

'Hola, Marcus Alvarez' 

'Hey Marcus, it's me... Gemma'

'What a surprise, what can I do for you old friend?'

'I need a favour. We have a member, Juice, Juan Carlos Ortiz. The others told me you have already met him once.'

'Yes, yes I have. What can I do for you amiga.'

'If you cross paths with him, he is on the run from something or someone I-I don't know... He just left and I.... He is like one from my own blood Marcus. I can't, I don't want him to get hurt. Please.. If you meet him, can you-can you look after him. Please'

'Of course Gemma. I will protect this boy of yours. You have my word.'

'Thank you, thank you'

'I will call you if anything happens. Adiós.'

'Goodbye'


	2. hijo del sol / son of the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice leaves Charming,passes out in the desert and wakes up to MAYANS surrounding him. Marcus keeps his promise to Gemma.  
> 

The first thing Juice registers is the sand in his mouth.

Then he realizes the pull of four hands, which haul him into a sitting position. He starts to panic and starts to struggle out of the hold but he ends up coughing up sand instead. The "hands" let go.

  "Diós cabrón, we thought you were fucking dead" a deep voice grumbles next to him. He finally opens his eyes. And he sees Marcus fucking Alvarez staring him down.

 When he finally finishes with spitting the sand out of his mouth,eyes still watering, he looks up at the three man. He has no doubts about their identity as they are all wearing their cuts. They are Mayans. He knows he should terrified, but somehow he isn't. He tries to speak and first nothing but a hoarse groan comes out. He tries again :

"What's gonna happen next?"he rasps. Instead of answering Alvarez extends his hand towards Juice. He hesitates for a moment and then decides to take it. He dusts himself off and he feels naked under the gaze of the three men. He knows Alvarez, but he never met the other two before.

 The smaller one of the other two guys speaks up : "What happened to you, chico?".

 

Juice can finally read his patch even if he has to squint a bit because of the sun : Presidente.

 So he is in deep shit. Outnumbered. Outpowered. Thank fuck he is not wearing his cut anymore. He'd be dead long ago.

 He decides to answer :

"I was riding from Charming to Stockton", he breathes out "and I pulled over because I felt like shit. I guess I passed out."

 He is in fact telling the truth. A big chunk of it anyway.

What he doesn't tell them is that he wanted to get the fuck away from Charming,Roosevelt and Potter as fast as he could. The feds can't make him rat if he isn't a part of the club anymore, can they? So he decided to leave his cut at his apartment and leave.. He knew that if he stayed he would rat. He wasn't as brave as he would like to be. But he also knows that he can't lie to Clay. Or Chibs. Or Gemma. He knew that all the lies and pressure would eat him alive, would make him do crazy shit. And God damn he wanted to stay but he didn't want to be a rat to the club. So he packed all his money, some clothes and his computer into his backpack,got on his bike in the dead of the night. He stopped at Teller-Morrow, put his gun down. He stopped at the shop,took a good look around, etched every small detail into his memory. And then he hit the road to Stockton. He made a plan long ago, way back, in his years of prospecting. He decided if anything went wrong, he would go to Stockton, then down to San Jose. San Francisco was in his mind too, but the Oakland charter of the MAYANS made it dangerous .

 And it was fucking ironic that he was staring at the men he tried so hard to avoid?

"And why exactly are you riding without your cut boy?" Alvarez spoke up. He's dead serious.

 Juice saw the two other men tense. So they didn't know he was a Son? It made sense. He never met them before. But shit, was he in trouble now. He knew he won't get away with lying, so he told the whole truth now :

 "I'm out. I'm done with SAMCRO. And I wanted to get out of Charming as soon as possible. Uh..I-I can't stay. I decided to leave before they can trace me. Got messed myself messed up before I hit the road man. I-I woke up now. Where are we anyway? Are you going to kill me now? Jesus Christ I'm fucked."

 He slumped back on the ground and squeezed his eyes shut in desperation.

Shit.

Shit.

He spilled his deepest secrets to the fucking leader of the Mayans. They are going to drag his ass into a remote place, torture him on intel on the club and shoot him in the fucking head. He shouldn't have taken the fucking pills, shit, but he needed to calm down. Now his own stupidity is gonna get him killed. He should have stayed in Charmin, he -

Cold water took him out of the panic attack.

" Hey! Man, calm the fuck down, Jesus. Get your ass up. We are not here to kill you," Juice looked up to see the man, who woke him up, standing over him, water bottle still in his hand. He shoved the bottle into Juice's hand, "drink up before you die on us, bro. I don't want to stay in this part of Cali longer than I need to."

Juice started to chug down the water and started to wander at his luck. How the hell did he end up on the MAYANS good side? If it were Chibs or Tig in his place, he had no doubt they'd be dead already.

Then he remembered of a previous meeting with Alvarez. He was young,still fresh in SAMCRO. He remembers the man offering him a place in his club. He never understood why would he say that. He thinks he starts to understand now.

" Are you not sending a bullet through my head because I'm hispanic? Does it outrule the beef between the MAYANS and SAMCRO? 'Cause I'm half puerto rican?"

Juice never knew when to shut up, he knows it will get him killed one day. He winces at his own words. The man in front of him squints at him, than looks at Alvarez. "El Padrino" looks down at Juice, nods.

" Sí. Also we were on our way to Stockton too, when we saw your bike. We wondered who the hell would leave a beauty like that on the side of the road. You were laying face down in the sand, drooling all over the place." Juice feels hotness spreading over his cheeks. Fuck he embarrassed himself again ? Man, this day couldn't get any weirder.

"Angel, help him up. Make sure he doesn't pass out." The man who gave him the water, Angel,hauls him up. He is stronger than Juice,  maybe  even as strong as Jax. Juice is  instantly  intimidated. But the man doesn't hurt him, doesn't mock him. He makes sure he doesn't fall back on his ass, and listens to what his boss has to say.

 " You're riding with us to Stockton kid. Let's go, we are going to be late."

Alvarez looks at his companion. The "Presidente"- Juice decides that he will call him that in his head until he gets his name- nods in agreement. Juice stares at them, then gets his feet moving. They're on their bikes in no time, and as Juice starts his, he feels anxiety and curiosity close up his throat. He has no idea what's going to happen next. And so he follows behind "Presidente" and Alvarez, Angel behind him. He mentally says goodbye to Charming and his past life. If a couple of teardrops fall from his eyes, he blames it on the wind.

 

When they arrive to a restaurant in Stockton, Juice  is surprised  . He was expecting some shady neighbourhood or at least a banged up warehouse or a bar. But not a cute little restaurant, almost full with people. Juice  slowly  registers that it's lunchtime. His stomach  softly  grumbles at the sight of the food. Alvarez and the other guy get down of their bikes. Angel starts to get off too. Juice decides to follow. Alvarez looks at him, then Angel and motions towards the tables set outside.

"You two stay here. Bishop and I will go in. If it takes more than 30 minutes, Angel come in. It  is supposed  to be a friendly meeting but you have to be ready."

 Angel nods. Juice too. The two other walk into the restaurant.

 

 

 

***

 

Out of  hearing range Marcus makes a quiet phone call while Bishop goes to greet their associates. Gemma picks up immediately. 

"He's with us. He's fine. Dumbass passed out in the desert. He didn't say anything about why he is running, but he didn't say anything about SAMCRO either. He's loyal as hell Gemma."

"God, thank you Marcus. Please look after him. As soon as I know something I'll call you" 

"Will do. Talk to you later G."

"Bye Marcus"

 ***

 

Angel decides to sit down to the table closest to the entrance. Gestures for Juice to sit down.

 "So", he starts, lighting up a cigarette," what's your name man ?" 

"Juice."

"Juice? Why Smoothie  was taken ?Heh. Come on bro. What's your real name?"

 "Juan Carlos Ortiz."

 It feels strange. He never uses his full name, never says it in front of random people. Anonymity in a world of criminals is a blessing. Nicknames help too.

"Juan Carlos Ortiz, you say. Hmmm." He puffs a cloud of smoke out of his nose and squints at Juice. He holds out his left hand. Juice needs a second before he realizes the guy is going for a handshake.

"Angel Reyes. Nice to meet you."

Juice takes his hand. Shakes it. They lock eyes, and Juice feels a bit more grounded, more secure. The guy is as massive as a rock but somehow he seems friendly. Angel smiles and it lights up his whole face. He lets go of Juice's hand, curls his fingers around his cigarette.

 "Stop looking like a lost puppy man. We are not gonna kill you. I won't. El Padrino won't. I can't say for sure about Bishop because he is unpredictable... But we are not here to kill you. Stop worrying. Diós."

Juice opens his mouth to answer, but gets interrupted by a waitress. She's an older woman, with a huge smile on her face. Her graying hair  is pulled  into a neat bun, her name tag reads "Carol". She looks at them, takes in their tough guy look and smiles even wider.

"You sweeties want anything? We have wonderful coffee and one of the best burgers in town." She pulls out her notepad, pen set on paper already. Angel puts on a smile and orders two coffees and two burgers. And before Juice can protest, Carol skips away with their order. Juice feels confused. He starts to get a little paranoid again.

Why the hell are they so kind to him? Or are they going to poison him? Will they turn out to be working with the Feds? Or what the fuck is going on?

 "Ay, don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself", he hears Angel's voice bringing him back to reality.

He sighs and nods.

 "So Carlito, what are you running from?"

It's either the weight of the question, the nickname or the whole situation being so absurd, but Juice tells him . He tells him everything. About Potter, about his dad being a black man, about the biracial rule of SAMCRO. Why he wouldn't rat, why he put down the cut. Everything. He gets it all out of his system.

 Angel sits through it all,  calmly  , sometimes asking questions, but most  importantly  , he listens . It makes Juice feel less alone.

 Juice is only interrupted by Carol, as she sets down the coffees in front of them. She smiles at them and goes on her way. Juice finishes talking and leans back on his chair. They finish their food in a comfortable silence. Juice wonders what made him so talkative, to a stranger, to a Mayan, who could abandon him or kill him at any given moment.

For the first time since their meeting, he  really  looks at Angel. His brown eyes radiate a calm Juice can't quite put his finger on. His knuckles, battered with cuts and bruises - hands of a fighter- curl around the coffee mug. He reminds him of those dogs in Charming which often came around Teller-Morrow.  They looked like they would bite your arm off from the distance, but the closer they got, you realized they  just  need some love.

His thoughts got interrupted by the 'ding' of Angel's phone.

The Mayan looked up : "It's Bishop, they're ready to go. Let's roll."

He tucked a couple of dollar bills under his coffee mug, put on his sunglasses and stood up.

Juice didn't miss that it was enough money to cover both of their meals. He shook his head,still not believing his luck.

 "I'll pay you back", he says, hoping to sound grateful.

"Shut up and move Carlito. Don't want the bosses to be waitin' on us do you?"

 They make their way back to the bikes, Angel stopping for a second to hand Carol a couple of extra dollars. She smiles at them, waves when they get on their bikes.

 Bishop and Alvarez leave the restaurant in a good mood.

 "Niños nos vamos. New boy," Bishop looks at Juice," you are coming with us."

 "Me? What.. I mean... why?"

"You wanted to get as far away from Charming as possible, no?" Alvarez asks,already putting on his helmet.

 "Yes, but-"

 "Then put yo' ass on that bike of yours and come on. We are riding to Los Angeles. We have an other meeting and you don't have anything to do, sí? "

Angel snorts and slaps Juice on the shoulder.

"Come on Carlito, this is going to be fun! Besides you don't have anywhere to go."

"I- But-All right let's go."

"That's the spirit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a bit carried away lol  
> I promise to keep updating sooner :) hope you like it!  
> Also maybe this will turn into an Angel/Juice fic??, idk yet..  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
